Nordic Vs Nordic and Commie Vs Capitalists
by RabidOtakuGirl
Summary: What happens if it's freezing out and you're outside throwing snow undressed, and then you wanna RP with your buddies? THIS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I got this idea off me and my buddies caroling for our community.. It was cold and fun.. But anyway, before that happened we got into a huge snowball fight and at first it was me and BeyondLawlietL as Iceland (Me) as Denmark and then my other to buddies HitachiinGirl as Sweden and Liet as Finland, after that is was Commies vs. Capitalists, I was Soviet Russia and Hitachiin was China and Beyond and Liet were America and Canada. So we are basing stories of what kinda happened.**

"C'mon little bro's! THINK YOU CAN TAKE THE AWESOMENESS THAT I CAN DISH OUT!" Denmark said snobbily, balling up a small amount of snow and throwing it at Finland. It was very dark out and only a couple light surrounded them and that was a light from the yard and the light from the house they were all staying together in. Norway had already gone to bed because he was sick of Denmark's antics.

"Hahah! Moi! Sure Denmark you're on!" Finland shouted happily throwing one twice as large back right at him, covering him head to toe in frozen packy snow. Iceland sighed heavily. "You're so immature!"

Then, a large snowball hit Iceland. Sweden was trying to aim for Denmark but wouldn't mind hitting Iceland too..

"Denmark! Don't hurt m w'fe!" Sweden mumbled loudly enough for Denmark to hear.

"BUT SWEDEN! I WON'T LISTEN TO TALL DICTATOR, IF YOU WANT ME TO STOP! DEFEAT ME IN SNOWBALL COMBAT!" Denmark replied. Then, another VERY large snowball COVERED Denmark…

"SWEDEN!" Denmark yelled chasing after him.

"Hahaha! Iceland why don't you join along?" Finland asked. He smirked. "Because of this?" And with that, Finland got Iceland right in the side of the face.

Iceland had those animated steam puffs come out of his head. "FINLAND!" And with that, the Nordics were chasing after each other.

"GOD DAMMIT DENMARK YOU STARTED IT!" Iceland yelled chasing after Finland while screaming at Denmark. Iceland picked up some snow with 2 hands and hurled it at both of them, hitting Denmark in the face and Finland in the back. Finland ran behind Sweden and used him as a shield from Iceland and Denmark. Sweden grabbed Denmark by his necktie and grabbed some snow.. And shoved it in his face, then let go. Sweden chuckled.

"T'ke th't D'nm'rk." (**For those of you who can't decipher Sweden, like me. It's Take that Denmark)**

"Thanks my not husband!" Finland yelled, before getting blasted in the face with a snowball that Iceland threw. The 4 collapsed on the ground laughing. Finland shivered. "I'm getting kinda cold, what about you guys?"

"I am, AND I WONDER WHY YOU GUY'S MOSTLY WENT AFTER ME!" Denmark laughed.

"Because you started it, I was aiming for your vital regions but I missed." Iceland sighed.

"But yeah, ANYWAY let's go inside." Denmark sat up.

And with that, the four went inside, all smiles.

**A/N Well, whaddya think? REVIEW AND YOU WILL GET INVISIABLE HETALIA PLUSHIES OF YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Privyet! I is tired but doesn't wanna go to bed, thought I would work on this a little bit.. Anyway, this was an RP done with my friends Lietiana HitachiinGirl1 and BeyondLawlietL I was Soviet Russia, Beyond was China, Lietiana was Canada and Hita was America.**

The nations were currently outside late at night, discussing business while doing who know's what. Russia thought it would be hilarious to start a little war with America. So, he threw a huge snowball that hit America smack dab in the face..

"AGH! IVAN YOU STUPID COMMIE!" The war began, America was chasing after Russia, who could run pretty fast. China was laughing at how Russia was running until he got smacked by a snowball in the back.

"_Hey, I am just going along with the flow here eh?" _Canada smirked.

"Hahah~! Bring it aru!"

America was running across the yard with a angry Russia hot on his heals with a snowball twirling around in his scarf.

"CALL ME FAT AND I WILL BASH YOU INTO THE 30TH CENTURY YOU DAMN CAPITALIST! KOLKOLKOLKOL ~"

"Oh crap aru, ah well~" China got America in the side of the face, knocking him down. Russia dragged him behind a tree, you could hear some faint muffled screaming.

"_SERVES YOU RIGHT AL!" _Canada laughed while continuing to throw snow. America crawled away from behind the tree. He was out of breath like he had been shoved in a snow bank. Hmmm, wonder where THAT idea came from.

Russia then came out from behind the tree. "I am back da?" He childishly grinned.

America got some of his balls back and threw snow at China. Well, China ran behind Russia, using him as a shield, China was throwing so like no one's business

Russia stepped out of the way and China screamed out "I SURRENDER ARU!" Well, it was getting cold and and being underdressed didn't really help. So the 4 went inside and had hot cocoa….With Vodka…

**A/N: We had hot chocolate but no Vodka..Sadface. Anyway, give me more ideas for snowballs and I will probably get to updating them da? Da! Anyway review!**


End file.
